Barely a Mistake
by lovewillkillyou
Summary: He never thought she would be the one to cheat, and yet here she was cheating on Finn with him. R&R CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Only One For Me

**Barely A Mistake**

_Chpater One_

Only One For Me

---

This was a mistake" Rory said zipping her skirt up

"That's what you said last time" he mumbled

"Yeah, well this time I mean it."

He never thought she would be the one to cheat, and yet here she was cheating on Finn with him. Six months, six months of sleeping with Rory once a week. For six months.

At first it was a mistake , a drunken one night stand, but then one night he felt the ache for the, to touch her to hold her even to talk to her. And apparently she had too cause at 11 that night she was their standing at his front door asking him to need her, to want her.

And of corse he had; cause who would not want Rory Gilmore.

And now here she was six months later trying to convince herself that this meant nothing, that this was a meaningless fling, that it would be over soon.

"Ok, well I'm going ill call you tomorrow" he said putting his suit jacket on

Rory just nodded her head.

Their relationship had gone past sex, he would call her every Tuesday at six just after she got home after being at work, he would ash her how his day was and they would talk, She was the only thing he looked forward to come home to.

He was just about to open the door when he remembered that she hadn't even said a word tonight, sure she said that they were a mistake, but she never actually meant, it was her way for making her feel less guilty .

He turned around and headed to her, she looked up to him a little confused but relieved

He put his arms around her waste and pulled her close to him. She put her forehead against his.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me; don't ever doubt that ok he whispered

She nodded her head. He caressed her cheek, before kissing her lightly and leaving the hotel room.

---

"Hey, where have you been?" Finn asked as Rory walked through the door.

She jumped a little.

"Ah what are you dong here?" she answered walking toward the kitchen

"Wow… I love you ..too"

"ha.ha. its Monday I go out with my friends on Monday you know that"

"Oh yeah, I forgot sorry" he mumbled "you look happy"

Her smile got wider

"Well I'm home, here with you", she had gotten exceptionally good at lying.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he asked

"Well Collin and I had lunch today and he said that him steph and Logan were going out to dinner, do you want to go?" She asked

"Yeah I haven't seen Logan it a while" he replied letting go of her and heading to her bedroom.

"Do you have any clothes of mine here?" he shouted

She stopped looking for something to eat and headed for her bedroom.

"Yeah, their in the closet." she said walking into the bathroom.

"So I heard that huntz got a new girl" Finn said slipping on his tie.

Rory's whole body stiffened

"Really… uh so what have you heard?, have you met her?" she asked her voice full of anticipation.

"Yeah, she's this leggy blonde bimbo, you know Logan's his usual type, I don't know if she's coming tonight though" he said heading over to her

Rory's eyes went darker and her mood changed

"Hey you ok??" Finn asked finally looking at Rory.

"Yeah. Let's go" Rory said avoiding eye contact.

---

Collin, Steph and Logan where already seated at the restaurant when Finn and Rory arrived.

"do I look fat?" steph asked Rory as she took a seat next to her

"No Stephanie you do not look fat" Rory replied

Logan tried to look at Rory but she refused to make eye contact with him, was she angry at him.

_what did he do._

"So huntz how's the girl what her name, Natasha, Natalie" Collin asked while looking at his menu.

_That's why she was upset, she found out he was dating someone.. Actually you couldn't call it dating it was more like seeing each other occasionally, talking grabbing lunch and then him leaving in the middle_.

"Its Nat, yeah she's great" he said with a smirk on his face

"Hows she in the sack?" Finn asked

Rory's wine nearly came out her nose

"Hey are you ok?" Finn asked rubbing her back

"Ill be right back excuse me" Rory said as she excused herself before leaving to the bathroom

Finn looked worried about her and was about to get up to go see what was wrong.

"Ill go" Logan said

Fin just nodded; Rory and Logan had gotten very close these last six months, they were like best friends so if she was going to tell anyone it would be him.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, she tried inhaling and exhaling but nothing came out.

_What was wrong with her, she was throwing everything away for a man that only wanted her for sex. .God she though she lov… no that didn't matter now, Cause all she was to him was a good fuck._

"Ace?" someone asked snapping her out of her day dream

"This is a girl's toilet Logan goes away" she said in a cold tone

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked moving closer to her

she jumped awasy quickly, out of his grasp "Don't, what am I to you Logan? Am I just someone you fucked because you could?? Huh to see if you could get me?" she asked at the verge of tears

_ok** now** he was confused. _

"what?, Rory you know that's not true, you know how much you mean to me "

"Just saying that to get me into bed hunztberger? Tell girls what they want to hear, so you can sleep with them. God why didn't you just offer me a fucking boat then huh?? Or a new pair of shoes, cause why else would I want to be with you if it wasn't for you money?"

His eyes darkened

"Go to fucking hell" he mumbled before he left.

She wasn't meant to say that, it just flew out of her mouth. He knew that she didn't mean it, right? Cause she didn't, but she wanted to hurt him. She looked in the mirror one last time and flattened down her skirt down, sighed deeply before re-entering the dinner from hell.

---

It had been two weeks since he last talked to her. He couldn't even look at her, she went over the line. But god he missed her, missed her smile, missed her laugh. Missed how she looked like an angel while she was sleeping next to him.

The knock at his door made interrupted his train of thought.

"Finn if that's you, I don't want to go out tonight I has a long day at work an-

There she was in a simple blue dress that brought out her eyes even more. She looked like she was out of breathe

"He asked me to move in with him"

She said as she pushed her way past him and into his apartment.

"Just then at dinner he asked me to move in with him, and I just ran" she said again

"Who, Finn?" he asked

She started to pace

"No the other guy I'm sleeping with yes, Finn, he asked me to move in with him, and I didn't know what to say. All I kept thinking about was you , and that's not good, I don't want to be thinking about you while he's asking me to move in with him, he loves me, god I cant believe that i'm doing this to him, but I cant , I want you I need you,

"Rory you rambling" he said trying to grab a hold of her

"I DON'T CARE!!, you are listening HE ASKED ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM!!!!! If I move in with him I can't see you anymore" she screamed finally looking at him

He looked tired like he hadn't had a good night sleep in a thousand years, he hadn't shaved and his room smelt slightly of alcohol.

"I want to keep seeing you "she said taking a step closer to him

"Rory I love you"

Her breathe caught in her thought.

"I love you too"

She couldn't not tell him, after everything she did to him he deserved to hear it.

He crashed his lips on hers. It had been too long. He picked her up and he legs wrapped around his waste.

He placed her on the bed and hovered over her

"I missed you" he said kissing her neck. She tilted her neck so he could have better access.

"I missed you too, and i'm sorry, I just... I don't like hearing about you with other girls"

He stopped kissing her to look at her

"You're the only one for me"

---

A/N-

OK so not one of my best stories ever but I was bored, and I promise I will update… I think lolz, I'm not the one for updating lolz ,well plz review and tell me what you think.. and I might actually make more to the story.


	2. One Hell Of A Long Day

**Barely A Misake**

_Chpater Two_

One Hell Of A Long Day

---

Rory woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and rolled over to answer it.

"Hello?" she mumbled, clearly annoyed with whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Rory, where are you? You didn't come home last night and didn't call, I got worried," a hurried voice said.

Rory sat up straight away, recognizing the voice. "Finn… I'm with Logan."

She could hear Finn sigh with relief.

'If only he knew what I as doing with him,' she thought.

"Rory… We have to talk… About last night."

"I know, I know." She took a long sigh. "I just need time… To think. Okay, just give me some time to think."

"Okay," he answered. "Rory, I love you."

She could tell, that he wanted her to say it back... But she couldn't. Not when she didn't feel it for him anymore. Not when it wasn't true.

"I know." She bit her lip. "Bye," she said before she hung up.

Sitting up, Rory noticed Logan had slept through her conversation. His head was on the pillow, hugging in slightly. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so innocent sleeping.

Logan had grown up too fast. Sure, he got everything handed to him on a silver platter, but he didn't get any freedom. At least not the type he wanted. So he learnt to take care of himself, to be independent way too quickly, missing out on the fun times of childhood.

But when he was asleep, it was like he dulled down. Innocent, carefree Logan.

"Baby, wake up," she whispering, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

In response, she got a groan.

"Go away," he mumbled.

She laughed a little. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Fine, then I'll go," she said, about to get up, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed.

"You take things too seriously in the morning, lighten up," Logan said kissing her while moving on top of her.

"And you just have a bad sense of humour," she shut back teasingly.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Who was that one the phone?" Logan asked, his lips travelling down her neck and down to her collarbone

"You heard that? I though you were asleep." She paused. "It was uhhm… Finn."

Suddenly Logan stopped kissing her and hopped off her, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. Without a word he sat on the side of the bed, not facing her.

"Logan," Rory said, moving to him and placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Coffee?" he asked as he shrugged it off and got off the bed, heading for the kitchen.

Rory sighed, got up and put his shirt on and followed him.

He was sitting on the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew, an annoyed yet hurt expression on his face.

She walked over to him and stood between his legs. He wouldn't look at her, though.

"I love you," she said truthfully, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That doesn't help," he said, trying to make her let go of him, but her grip only tightened.

She stood on her tip of her toes and kissed him fiercely. At first, he tried to pull away, but her hand was at the back of his neck, only pulling him closer to her.

Finally he stopped his movements and just let her kiss him. Her tongue entered his mouth and he melted right into the kiss, kissing her just like he wanted.

"Rory, we have to talk about this," Logan said, finally pulling away from her and hopping off the counter.

She sighed and ran a hand though her dark hair.

"I know."

"Are you going to live with him?" he asked bluntly, looked directly into her eyes.

She didn't like it when he stared at her like that, it made her feel like he was looking into her soul.

Her first reaction was no. It entered her mind immediately and she couldn't help it.

But then she started thinking. She had been dating Finn for 2 years, and if she was going to say no to this, then she needed a good reason.

"Logan," she said sighing. "You know I can't just say no."

"Then tell him, Ace. We have to tell him, let's just walk up to him and tell him," Logan said as he moved closer to her and took her hand in his. "We'll run away together. Just you and me. To New York, Mexico, Italy, Paris… Anywhere you want. Just let us be together."

"Logan, we have to be serious about this."

Hesitatingly, she looked into his eyes. They looked so hopeful and she almost said yes. Almost dropped her whole life for him and said yes.

Almost.

She pulled her hands away from his and shook her head sadly. "Logan, don't make this hard. Harder than it already is."

"Last night you said that you didn't want stop seeing me," he reminded her.

"I missed you and…" She stopped, closing her eyes. "God I don't know what to do. Logan, tell me what to do. I can't just run away, that's taking the easy way out. And Finn will get hurt. I can't tell him, but then you will get hurt… God, just tell me what to do," she said, finally breaking as she stated crying, tears filling her blue yes.

He didn't hesitate before pulling her into his arms.

"It's ok Ace, we will figure this out," he promised, kissing her forehead.

---

"Logan, you seriously have to learn how to lock this door, someone could walk in and kill us all! Anyway, so I am here for a reason. I know I am. But I can't really remember-"

Collin stopped dead in his track, a look of shock coming across his face as he saw Rory and Logan on his bed, nothing but a thin sheet covering both their bodies. Logan's hands were firmly placed around Rory's waist as she snuggled into him.

He turned around and headed out the door. He closed it slowly behind him, making sure not to make any noise.

He leaned against the back of the door, rethinking about what he just saw. Maybe he was just over reacting. Maybe they just... Sadly, he couldn't think up any excuses for them, it was plain and simple.

God, he didn't understand how Logan could do this. Finn loved Rory more then he loved alcohol, and that was nothing to sneeze about.

Collin closed his eye and sighed, then started walking towards the elevator.

It was going to be one hell of a long day.

---

A.N-

Sorry it took so long to get up, I like had no ideas for this chapter. Hoped you like it.


	3. The Shit Just Hit The Fan

**Barely A Misatake**

_Chapter Three_

The Shit Just Hit The Fan

_---_

_Collin looked at his watch_

_10:35._

_He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and hit the glowing number "1" on the elevator before wiping the bead of sweat that was running down his forehead._

_10:36_

_He tired inhaling but he still felt short of breathe._

_Exhaled. Nothing._

_Inhaled. Nothing._

_Exhaled. Still nothing_

_He was going to die wasn't he._

_All three of them cut him up into tiny little pieces after Logan and Rory find out what he did._

_Oh and Finn. How could he forget Finn. He would torture him before actually doing the deed_

_God he **Had** to open his moth didn't he._

_Couldn't have left it alone._

_Pretend that what he saw was fake. Pretend that he didn't even kno. Anything. Butt no!._

_He had to contribute in his own personal way._

_He chuckled lightly._

_It was his own fault._

_---_

"Logan stop it" Rory said giggling as Logan's lips were nibbling at her neck.

"Why?" he asked against her skin

"Cause .. I have to meet Finn for dinner in like 5 minutes " she said bringing her hands to his chest and pushing him away slightly.

"and and you have a meeting in 11" said straitening up his tie and wiping this lipstick off his face.

"I cant believe I have a meeting at eleven o clock at night, I mean seriously. Is my dad not the spawn of Satan or what.?"

"What are you going to tell Finn?" Logan asked running a hand through his hair.

Rory sighed, shifting her gaze from his eyes to her shoes.

"I don't know"

"Rory." He said reaching out to grab her hand and interlacing there fingers. His other hand coming to her chin making her look at him

"the truth " she said

He nodded his head silently. She smiled softly before pecking him o the lips and heading out the door.

---

_Collin walked off the elevator walking towards the bar around the corner. He glanced at his watch again._

_10:40_

_Only a few more minutes until all their lives became complicated._

---

"hey" Finn said as he saw her approaching their table.

"hey" she said before placing her purse on the side of the chair and pulling it out to sit down.

"can I take your order?" a woman asked her green eyes looking bored.

"uhh yeah ill have the steak and…. " Finn looked at Rory expecting her to give the woman a response

"oh… um ill have the chicken." Rory murmeres, handing the menu to the waitress, as finn did.

"so.."

"so…… I heard that you get the deal with the fallen - "

"Rory cut that crap, do you have a answer for me or not?"

She closed her eyes, trying to think of a excuse, a reason, a _anything._

"Finn… I can't…… we cant…… I don't.." she didn't know what to say.

---

"_How did he take the news???"_

_Logan asked on the other side of the phone line._

"_not so well , he got angry and asked me why didn't I love him and then he….."_

"_he??" Logan questioned_

"_he asked me if I was cheating"_

"_oh" was all that came out of this mouth ._

_Rory couldn't tell it he was relived or scared. A tear dropped down her cheek as she said that words she hoped he would never have to hear._

"_Logan, he asked me to marry him"_

_---_

_A/N- this chapter was meant to be confusing so don't worry if you didn't get it too much. Dum Dum Dum lolz. Sorry I just had to leave you with that. And the whole collin thing will make sense next chapter… I think.. But either way it will be help I just need you to remember that . I had a hit of inspiration EVEN THOUGH MY INSPERTION LEFT TOWN!!!!. Lolz but I hoped you liked it._

_Oh I don't know if this is going to be a rogan fic.. actually I do but im not going to spoil the ending._


	4. Who Would Know?

**Barely A Mistake**

_Chapter Four_

Who Would Know?

---

"_he _asked me to marry him"

The words leaving her mouth and echoing through his head.

He didn't have to ask her what her answer was.He knew she said yes. Because come on this was _rory_.

Too perfect and pure to hut her finn so much.

At that very moment he swore that this was a cruel joke, a gag that rory pulled. That he was dreaming or something.

But when he heard a small whimper come from the phone he knew this was reality.

"….logan" she whispered quietly

He shut his eyes tightly.

He couldn't deal with this, not now, not ever.

Logan quickly pressed the "end" button on the phone and chucked it at the wall, making it shatter to little pieces.

He could feel the hot tears making there way down his face.

Logan's ears were ringing, all he could hear was the conversation playing over and over in his mind.

"he asked me if I didn't love him"

Bits of their conversation catching his attention.

"he asked me if I was cheating on him"

Logan's eyed snapped open

"**he asked me if I was cheating on him"**

Finn would never ask that. He wasn't that type of person. And he would especially never ask rory that. Only if someone asked him about it, and gave him a good argument for it.

Logan racked his brain for suggestions.

_Who would know?_

_No one knew about rory and himself except for honor, and she wouldn't tell a living soul because she stopped talking to him the minute he told her._

_Lane._

_No it couldn't have been her, rory didn't tell anyone. And even of lane did know she didn't know finn to tell him. _

_Lorelie._

_She suspects something, but after the whole dean fiasco, she would never ask rory about cheating again._

_Collin_

_No he wouldn't know anything, rory and him were very careful with their reltionsh-_

_Shit. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

_Logan shook his head rapidly._

_No he doesn't know. Colin would have asked him about it, comforted him before going to finn. _

_**Flash Back**_

"hey Collin why didn't you come over this morning?" logan said into the phone.

He chocked back a laugh, as he saw a very naked rory running around looking for her clothes.

"because I didn't want to" Collin replied sharply back at him

"ok…." Logan mumbled.. a little stunned

"Collin are you ok?"

he heard Collin take a deep breathe

"logan what are you doing?"

ok what was up with this guy

"umm.. I'm making breakfast, what are you doing Collin?"

"people are going to get hurt"

"bye me making breakfast?" logan asked shifting the phone from his left hand to his right.

"how could you do this?"

"how could I make breakfast?"

"what are you going to do when other people find out?"

"when other people find out I made breakfast?"

"Your going to get killed"

"COLLIN!!!, are you ok??, cause I'm pretty sure I've made breakfast before, and I'm still alive and running"

"whatever logan, I've got to go, ill see you later"

"ok bye"

logan clicked the phone off

"that was weird" he mumbled to himself.

"talking to yourself again babe?" he heard rory say making her way over to him

"aww your dressed" he said wrapping his arms around her waste.

"yeah I've got to go interview someone for the paper" she replied brining her arms to his neck, and started playing with the small hairs there.

"I just had he weirdest conversation with Collin."

Rory giggled

"yeah?, what did he say?"

"he was warning me about making breakfast, that people might get hurt.. and bla bla"

"about breakfast?"

"I KNOW!, it was weird"

**end of flashback**

FUCK. He knew. And finn did too.

---

Rory looked at the phone, the only sound coming from it was the dial tone.

_Logan would hate her forever._

She didn't know what to do , she couldn't say no to finn, because despite everything she really didn't want to hurt him.But she was in love with logan.

She could feel herself dug her nails into her wrist.The involuntary pain feeling good.

She couldn't do this.

She knew she would have to be with him, get married to him. Be unhappy with him. Her fate was inevitable.

But for once she wished she could do something for herself.

Something that. Not only made everyone around her happy, but her too.

Rory, suddenly got caught by the throbbing pain on wrist beginning to form, she looked down and saw beads of blood forming ignoring it her ring that was currently on her left hand finger caught her eye.

A few tears slipped down her face.

_There's no turning back now._

_---_

_A/N-_ I know this took FOREVER to get up, and I do have a great excuse for it. My computer got taken away from me and, I only just got a new one… ok so maybe not JUST, bust a lot of my saved work was on my other computer and I had to rewrite the chapters out.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I live it when people do that so please keep doing it-!!!.

And I know you guys really want to know if this is a rogan, but I seriously can't tell you. It will ruin the ending, and pretty soon you'll see why.So I can't tell you.

I now last chapter was REALLY confusing and I hope this one cleared things up a bit, I think it did, except for rory you don't know what she's going to be. So it's going to be fun.

In the next chapter, you'll see a bit more of Finn's side. Umm… someone asked me why finn would ask rory to marry him if he knew she wasn't I n lone with him. And next chapter you'll see why.

Hope you guys like the chapter and tell me what you think!. Xoxo –onella.


	5. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Barely A Mistake**

_Chapter Five_

Ignorance Is Bliss.

"You do crazy things when you are in love"

Finn read that once somewhere. And as soon as he read that sentence he closed the book and burned it. Why?.

Because finn- being that macho man he is- didn't believe in that type of bullshit. It was all too cliché, and way too black and white for his liking; to explain all the stupid things you did, just because you were in love.

It was just plain idiotic.

But now he had new found respect for the metaphor .

He was in-fact going crazy.

All because of a girl.

He could rember when he was little; his father had told him that his mother had left for good. Finn swore to himself, that he would never depend on a another woman again. But then rory gilmore entered his life, every wall he had built up over the years had come crashing down with just one look at her. And his dreams of being a playboy for as long as god would let him were long gone, along with, (apparently) his dignity.

Flashback

"Finn... i..i... don't even know how to tell you this" collin mumbled, pacing up and down.

"Mate, just calm down, sit, what's up?" finn said patting on the spot next to him.

Collin stopped pacing to look at the Australian in front of him. And started back up again.

" finn, i just want to let you know that i wish i wasn't the one to tell you this. And that i shouldn't be the one telling you this."

Collin took another deep breathe, and glanced at his watch.

Which made fiin do it too.

It read 10:00.

"collin man what are you talking about??" Finn asked his voice showing his insecurities.

"its... its... it's.. about rory"Collin barely got out.

Immediately finn's heart started to race.

"what's about rory?, what's happened to her, is she alright?"

"no, no, she's fine, its got nothing with her health" Collin said quickly his head shaking with his voice.

Finn let out a breathe of relief

"don't ever do that to me again"

"finn, logan... logan and rory... rory is... she's... sleeping with logan"

Finn blinked his eyes a few times.

"i'm sorry, was that a joke?, cause thats a sick joke man"

At that moment collin looked like someone had just shot his dog.

"finn... i.. i'm.. so... i''m... sorry"

"Collin stop it" Finn's voice breaking.

"This isn' funny anymore, stop it"

Collin went to take a step forward, his hand reaching out to grab finn's shoulder.

"Finn.. i didn't want you to be humiliated"

Finn quickly dodged Collin hand.

"your lying i don't believe you"

"finn I'm not lying"

Finn took a deep breathe.

"Get out!, get out, now, i don't want here, so just get out!'

"finn-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Finn, you know i would never lie to you, not about this"collin whispered before he turned on his heel and left.

Logically Finn knew that collin wasn't lying.

And if he didn't feel like his whole body was shutting down slowly, he would have mustered up the courage to feel sympathy for him.

But unfortunately, he did feel like he was dying a slow and painful death.

He refused to believe collin. Didn't want to listen to him.It couldn't be true. Rory wouldn't do that to him. She loved him, promised she would never leave him. They would stay together forever.

His heart twisted painfully as he reminisced of everything he had done with that girl, all the things he gave up, all the things he sacrificed.

He was not losing rory this way, he was going to shove it in the back of closet, and never think about it again; he was going to pretend like he didn't know anything,. because there was nothing to know.

He looked at the gold platnium ring in front of him.

Everything will be ok, he would make it ok.

ende of flashback

Yeah, finn knew ignorance was probably not the best way to handle this situation.

And fuck, if they ever did tell him, he would rip logan a new ass hole.

But she said yes.

They were going to start a life together.

---

One hundred and eighty missed calls from the Rory Gilmore.

Thirty- six hours, he hadn't left his hotel room.

That was five calls every hour.

And he still hadn't answered the phone.

Why should he?

So she can feel better, so she can have everything , while he was left here, rotting.

Logan got up from his bed and went to the mirror.

He looked like shit.

He had dark circles around his eyes, and there was stubble growing on his face.His hair was askew, and he smelled like a freaking skunk.

_So this was life without her._

---

He asked her and she said no.

He asked her if she was cheating and she said no.

In the back of his mind he knew she was lying.

But right now, ignorance is bliss.

---

A/N- anyone confused?, cause if i was reading this i would be too.But it all comes together. If anyone was wondering who the last pov as, it was finn, before he asked rory to marry him. Hope that was clear.

Sorry i haven't written in a while, lot of stuff has been going down, and i was thinking of just leaving this story be, and maybe even deleting it. But then i saw that i wrote a tad bit for this chapter so i just kept writing and found my inspiration.

AND sorry if there a lot of mistakes, i didnt send it of to my beta.. which i probably should. Cause she rocks.But i'm not a patient person,and sending it to her would mean that i would get it out a day later then i was meant to, and again, not a patient person.

But ill send her the next one!, so i hope she's reading!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!, they like seriously they make my day,so please, keep telling me what yo think.

Sorry for this a/n i, personally hate them. But i just wanted to give you a explanation.


End file.
